


天生一对（SNL衍生au）

by jiajiajia7



Category: Tonhyuk - Fandom, 佑猴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiajiajia7/pseuds/jiajiajia7
Summary: 明星夜总会au取材自SNL 【121117】， 其中佑猴的明星夜总会的段落必然ooc，必然ooc，必然oocau世界设定，路人粉爆肝而已，别太抠我细节啦设定上是H.O.T.几乎按照现实发展（除了无挑的公演），然后红蓝团也在（不过就用红蓝代替吧，我对他们也不太了解x）佑猴两个人的角色年龄变小，家庭背景变化，名字梗文中会解释如果因为ooc而引起阅读不适请马上关闭页面，对此非常抱歉。





	天生一对（SNL衍生au）

**Author's Note:**

> 明星夜总会au  
> 取材自SNL 【121117】， 其中佑猴的明星夜总会的段落  
> 必然ooc，必然ooc，必然ooc  
> au世界设定，路人粉爆肝而已，别太抠我细节啦  
> 设定上是H.O.T.几乎按照现实发展（除了无挑的公演），然后红蓝团也在（不过就用红蓝代替吧，我对他们也不太了解x）  
> 佑猴两个人的角色年龄变小，家庭背景变化，名字梗文中会解释
> 
> 如果因为ooc而引起阅读不适请马上关闭页面，对此非常抱歉。

【1】

当真说起来，张佑赫其实还是有去过一次H.O.T.的演唱会的。哪怕那时候他在他母亲的肚子里，还差个三个月才出生，也算是正经听了全场。他的父母当时年纪都不大，彼此因H.O.T.而结缘相爱，并且很快有了作为爱情结晶的他，因此不同于弟弟妹妹，家里唯独他得到了这个让他感觉愉快又苦恼的名字——张佑赫。

愉快就愉快在张佑赫这个名字整个大韩民国无人不知无人不晓，让他从小学开始就备受瞩目。更何况他遗传自父亲的，本也有点国民标准脸的长相恰巧让他显得更加接近那个对于他们这代来说有些陌生的，感觉上通常存在于高糊影像中的那位天生巨星，因此倒是连倾慕者都要比寻常男生来得多些。

可苦恼也苦恼在这——人们始终关注的是H.O.T.的Jang Woohyuk，女孩子们总是希望他模仿对方的表情和舞蹈，而不是真的关注他——一个算是借用了对方姓名且长得只能算清秀的木浦男孩。

不过模仿Jang Woohyuk对于他来说不算难，因为从小父母就在一遍又一遍执着于播放H.O.T.的演唱会和综艺，在这样的熏陶下，张佑赫很难不对H.O.T.的歌以及舞蹈有反应，而且大多数是下意识地就舞动起身子来——是的，和那位Jang Woohyuk相似的，他也喜欢舞蹈，甚至他确实从对方那里学到了太多东西。

即便他也在青春期的浮躁中，一直在乎着从小就持续的被误认的羞耻经历，而将那些对于Jang Woohyuk的无处安放的感谢全部置于了更符合他年龄喜好的蓝团成员银赫身上，并固执着觉得银赫更好一些，算是尽可能地无视着Jang Woohyuk的存在。

在高中毕业后的那个暑假里，他把头发染成了亚麻色，鬓角剃得很薄，看不出曾经留了很长时间的，和Jang Woohyuk年轻时候一样的蘑菇头的迹象。为了买一双新的好看鞋子，他出门打工，在一些地方依靠模仿银赫跳舞来挣点零花钱，竟然意外地收获了不少好评。

人们总是念旧的，哪怕有和张佑赫年龄相近的新偶像团体大热，可曾经的喜欢都是真实的情感，不会说忘就忘的。就比如那些给他叫好的蓝团粉丝，又好比年纪不小却每天早上依旧听着《We are the future》和早间新闻的父母，那是不能割舍的爱。

许是也长大了一些，张佑赫似乎能逐渐理解H.O.T.对于父母的意义。但他终归年轻，先前不懂时候在家闹了许久，等到明白了却还是不敢大大方方着承认了这点，只是每天早餐时分也开始禁不住跟着《We are the future》的旋律微微晃动身体，脑子里同时浮现出H.O.T.五个人全部的舞步，如同自出生时就植入头脑内了一张名为H.O.T.存储卡，如今已经长在肉里，融入骨血，成为灵魂的一部分。

 

【2】

其实张佑赫也疑问过，Jang Woohyuk对于Tony An的热情是不是太过分了，虽然他要承认，Tony An确实有着非凡的魅力，但H.O.T.的其他成员也有啊，为什么就偏偏是Tony An呢？

这个疑问终结在两年前。

那是个难得的休息日，他不过是不自律地多赖了一会儿床，结果Tony An就嚣张着闯入他的梦境，和早年间对Jang Woohyuk一样用小鼻音亲昵地呼唤他为Hyukie，骄傲的表情也软化温柔起来，整个人身上带着暧昧旖旎的柔光，笑得是张佑赫难以置信的甜美，更甚《The promise of H.O.T.》里的卡通天使形象。也就是在那个时候，张佑赫明白了，想抵御Tony An的魅力，他怕不是要再多修炼个二十年。

可能还不够。

他一边搓着内裤，一边笑弯了腰。少年人对此该有的羞耻感还是挺强烈的，然而终究抵不过一种新的恋慕迅速地发酵。

自那以后，比起纯粹的名字相同长相相似而带来的不悦，张佑赫有时候对Jang Woohyuk只是赤裸明白的嫉妒罢了。能参与到Tony An最美好年华的人，这世上至多也就四个，而能将其中所有动人都想要尽可能独占的人，就是Jang Woohyuk一个，所以不嫉妒他又能嫉妒谁呢？

因自小就熟悉了H.O.T.，在成长的过程中张佑赫也逐渐领悟到，这世上少有人能拥有Tony An的那种独特气质。即便H.O.T.每个人个性都很与众不同且世间少有，可人都是有偏好的，他张佑赫就是吃Tony An这一挂，沉醉而不能自拔，甚至有时候也会苦于这世上难觅相似之人。少年人总是有奇思妙想，他也假设过，如果真的有和他家这古怪情况一样的，十分类似Tony An的人出现，那他张佑赫是一定会尝试追求的。

虽然这可能对于对方来说，会有些不公平，会觉得暗含些替代的意味，但他会说清楚，因为不想错过，不想放弃，执着的感情比同自己类似的巨星更强烈也更无阻，毕竟他没名没势，之前暗地试探发现父母也开明支持，不用有任何的后顾之忧，就只是......只是缺那生命中重要的半身似的人，并把自己全部的热情全数交付。

或许算是替自己辩驳的，说得好听一些的，是他确信自己不会纯粹从对方身上寻觅Tony An的存在，他要的，不过是气质相似罢了。他会被这种气质吸引，因为这就是他脑内对于性感的定义。就如同他名字都一样却依旧不是Jang Woohyuk本人，没人能和Tony An一模一样的，何况那些名气大到不真实的始祖偶像就算会出现在一些把自己家庭内容都展出的综艺节目里，并且一直被媒体关注隐私透明，可真正表现出来的东西到底还是冰山一角。他们作为普通人喜怒哀乐的那一面是永远是不会给粉丝看的，他们也有不公开他们生活全部的自由。因此就算是真的真爱粉，有时候爱的也算是一个人设，一个他们倾尽一生扮演的角色而已。

除了他们彼此，没人能触及到真实，就更不要说追求一模一样了。

Tony An在梦境中的出现不过是提醒他，让他清楚自己会走怎样的路，会喜欢什么样的人——可能少有人在青春期时候就能确定下来这些吧？可这也不是坏事。至少他可以从一开始就明白自己要面对什么。他明白，来自各方的阻力不是他一个不熟悉社会的人所能真正理解的，但他时刻做着准备，时刻努力让自己变得强大，变得不畏惧，变得有负担起别人一生的能力，这是作为男人，或者说，作为人最基本的生存之道。有些人对此醒悟得早，有些人则醒悟得晚，但总归有个清醒的时候，哪怕是遭了难才明白。至于能做到多少，其实还是看各自觉悟了。张佑赫明白得早，觉悟也高，虽然对自己的能力还是有点不确定——毕竟他真的不是那个少年成名后星途闪耀了半辈子，把人生的酸甜苦辣都尝过一遍的Jang Woohyuk，可他更年轻，也更相信自己能创造属于自己的幸福未来。

所以，在地铁上被找到的时候，张佑赫算不上诧异，只是很平淡地谈论了薪酬后接受了要求，没做他想。但当看到工作人员领来的另一个“成员”时，他忍不住弯了嘴角，且不自知的，连眼睛也都眯了起来。

那个和自己年纪相仿的，带着一脸青涩，短短的头发遮不住两只大大耳朵的，不就是一个小小的Tony An吗。

深呼吸一下，他没有贸然靠近。不要急，不能急。他不一定和自己一样。张佑赫想着，却不能抑制满心的兴奋。不管是否真的一样，能有一个如此相像本尊的同事，他这一次的工作，想必不会太难度过。

 

【3】

在前往明星夜总会的路上，张佑赫忍不住偷偷看坐在身边的男孩。似乎是感受到了他的目光，对方也有礼貌地笑着点点头，很乖巧的样子。明明是近似一辑的年纪和更类似五辑的造型，却莫名其妙透出一种三辑时候的安静感。这些有点错综时间的属于Tony An的特质集于一身，令作为观者的张佑赫有点奇妙的迷幻感。

难得碰上，张佑赫就是再自持的一个人，也按捺不住一颗早已澎湃的少年心，他不再维持自己不笑时候很是冷漠的冰山帅哥设定，稍微挪动屁股主动蹭了过去，贴近了一些，把手放在嘴边，对着那男孩小声打着招呼：“告诉你个小秘密，我叫张佑赫。”

果然，他能看到对方略带吃惊的表情，一双眼睛亮晶晶的。稍微反应了一下，随后明白过来怎么回事的男孩也如张佑赫所愿地笑弯了眉眼，也就更加神似那个总是和自己的姓名被一起提起的另一人。

其实这种小把戏张佑赫用了不少次了。他不笑时候太过冷漠，有时候确实会比较尴尬，于是他就用这样的小玩笑似的语气来作为开场白，倒是仗着大明星的名气，每次都效果不错。这次他当然也不想错过机会，但对方到底也是被找来模仿H.O.T.成员的，对这天团想是比普通人熟悉些，他姑且还是多装了一会儿酷，省得被认为和舞王不够相像。

那也太对不起他这个名字了不是。

倒是那男孩笑了很久，身体都抖起来，如同听了很好笑的笑话一样。车内空间狭小空气不同外面那么充沛，于是他脸颊都漫上了些红，是属于Tony An的颜色。他拍了拍胸口，深呼吸了几下，才抬手招呼张佑赫再度凑近一点，然后顶着一脸贼兮兮的小样，也轻声地回应：“张佑赫你好，我叫安胜浩。”

张佑赫看他如此幽默对答，刚想强调一下自己不是在开玩笑，顺便可以展开关于自己姓名的话题，给对方一个了解自己的机会，顺便再套点对方的信息回来，结果一抬眼，却看到对方一脸真挚，不禁生生改了口：“......你，你真叫安胜浩啊？”

对方拢起手指微微挡住嘴角的弧度，眯着眼点点头，还是小声解释道：“我父母都是H.O.T.的粉丝啊，所以就......”

那还真是巧了。

还是说，不论如何，张佑赫都会和安胜浩相遇？

张佑赫不是那么相信缘分的人，可有些事就是这样莫名其妙却理所当然似的发生了，令他也不由得不感谢上苍——或者，感谢Jang Woohyuk和Tony An的相遇。

可能自己此刻笑得比Jang Woohyuk最傻的时候还要傻，可张佑赫管不了了，他忍不住抓住安胜浩的双手，一边摇摆着一边高兴地喊出了那句连找到他们的工作成员都不禁侧目的话：“H.O.T. Forever！”

这像一句暗语，也像是一句问候，轻而易举地将他们两人的命运联系了起来。

世间所有的相遇，都是久别重逢。张佑赫不知道与自己同名的那人是否再有机会抓住Tony An的手，可至少他现在能代替他，做一个张佑赫应该做的，也曾经钟情做的事情。

抓住那个安胜浩。

 

【4】

即便经理和扮演其他成员的前辈很凶，不过张佑赫却很高兴。高兴他能对安胜浩有新的了解，高兴他们的《Candy》跳得好看，还高兴当台上对嘴表演结束后，在离开舞台时听到了安胜浩哼唱的那段超级动人的副歌。

他也不多想些什么，就傻乎乎地当初是唱给自己的，兴奋着抓上安胜浩蹦跳着去化妆间，两人还穿着演出的衣服，蹦跳的样子真的像两颗大糖果，只是他们自己不知道而已。

化妆间里灯火通明，那些光打在脸上身上，就好像他们就是巨星。两个人都没有马上换回本来的衣服，兴奋劲还没过去，就手挽着手鬼哭狼嚎地又唱又跳了《幸福》和《光》，活像白饭在KTV里狂魔乱舞的模样。安胜浩总是记错动作，也就没太认真跟着蹦跶，光顾着给超级兴奋地展示起脱骨舞的张佑赫叫好，兴奋的样子也一扫先前的安静，就像是自己也能跳成这样一样开心。

其他模仿者都并不屑于他们两人的胡闹，出言讽刺了几句，吓得他俩赶紧鞠躬道歉，不过旋即相视偷笑，好像有了什么小秘密一样。两人都换下了彩色的背带裤，穿上属于自己的衣服，一前一后从凶巴巴的经理那里领了报酬，而后绕了半天，才走出了明星夜总会。

来的时候赶时间，才有车送，回去的路还是得自己走。安胜浩摆了摆手准备先行一步，却被倒着小跑过来的张佑赫拦住了路。看他手上点亮的屏幕，安胜浩也不禁驻足，开始在自己的包里翻找出被冷落了许久而电量充足的手机。才和张佑赫交换了号码，所有和号码关联的app就都发出了有新好友的提示。安胜浩一一点了通过，笑眯眯着抬头，才看见张佑赫一双深色的眼睛直直地盯着他，那种眼神令他不由得有一点心慌，不由自主地后错了半步，想拉开些彼此的距离。

但是张佑赫也跟着上前了半步，瞬间恢复了两人之间本来的距离。夏日的黄昏闷热依旧，所有空气都因为无风而躁动着，似是不知如何将积蓄的热意发散出去。两个男孩子才唱唱跳跳过，身上的热意都重，这样接近的话，足够在炎热中获得近乎炙烤的错觉。安胜浩眼前有点花，不过鼻间掠过一股随着张佑赫的动作而掠过的一丝清爽气息，让他稍微感觉舒服了一点。而眼前的张佑赫则显得非常不自在，他手里捏紧了那个装着他今天辛苦费的薄薄信封，张了张嘴，半天才发出声音：“.....你饿不饿？”

安胜浩眨眨眼，一时不知这话题从何而起，有些怔愣，但还是鬼使神差地自然接话：“饿。”

似乎是得了赦令一样，张佑赫笑起来，明明冷峻的脸一瞬间看上去憨憨的。他一把抓住了安胜浩的手，扭转了身子却依旧尽可能回头回望他所牵的人，并快速地宣布他知道附近哪里有好吃的，语速之快显然是不想被拒绝。

感觉好像上当了。安胜浩想着，却还是止不住笑意爬了满脸。他们这次只是临时替补，表演又少，其实没给多少钱，只是观众小费多，才拿到了个信封，否则拿的钱都不够回家的路费。张佑赫说的那家店他也只知道，那里不贵，可也不便宜，所以眼瞅着今天可能不仅赚不到钱，还要倒贴一些才是。

但这没什么，钱就是用来花的，他自己挣的钱，花得自己觉得值得就好了。

 

【5】

张佑赫说得好听，可最后还是带着安胜浩去了他说的那店旁边的一个小小的炸鸡店。

他挠了挠头，还是直白地表示了拮据，安胜浩表示理解，于是两人安然落座。虽然油炸食物不健康，可高卡路里带来的快乐还是能够满足两个正在成长期的男孩子的需要的，偶尔吃一次也没什么。他们只是模仿者，不用像明星那样时时刻刻自我管理着，何况都还在日常代谢高的年纪，又天天都又唱又跳，人还都瘦，能吃下肚的能不能补上消耗还不知道呢。

其实张佑赫的意思安胜浩也明白，他就是想找个地方坐下，吃吃喝喝聊聊天，就是碰上有共同爱好的人不愿意分开罢了。对于这种需求，安胜浩当然愿意答应。他不喜欢一个人，不过他是釜山人，家不在这边，也没熟人在这，能交到新朋友当然是好。他这次也是趁着高中结束后的假期，一边打工一边旅行，每个地方呆几天就走，也没人陪伴。他本是想借这个机会，见识见识社会，积攒一些模仿的经验，不过这个过程比他想象得更难，哪怕乐趣也更多，但确实是很累的。

好在也有收获。

他是没想到会碰上张佑赫这种和自己情况如此相似的人。两人说说笑笑着，对对方都有更深入的认识，也大概明白了原来自己家的这种情况比他们以为的要来得寻常多了。H.O.T.对于太多粉丝来说都是神祇一样的存在，就连作为孩子而几乎算不得真正感受过表演现场的他们，从视频里也能体味到H.O.T.传递出来的精神力量。那五人是偶像，但不止于时尚icon这样的表面意义，说得接地气一点，他们是传递社会正能量的人，是真的值得崇敬憧憬的人。

因此名字上的相仿大概是父母所能给予他们最真挚的祝福了，希望自己的孩子能成长为和心中的重要偶像一样的人，最浓重的爱不过如此。而安胜浩最觉得作为幸福的，是自己比起Tony An来说更为美满的家庭。他的父母多年来依旧恩爱，偶尔拌嘴也是因为幼稚的西瓜冰里到底要不要加番茄汁这样的事情，根本没有真正吵架乃至产生离婚的念头。

他其实是家里独子，姐妹倒是有，不过是唯一的男孩。如今这种年代了，哪怕是他父母这般年纪的人，多数对于婚姻问题也都看得更开了，并且他们本就恩爱多年，自然是希望家里孩子们找另一半也要宁缺毋滥，晚一点都没事，一定还是找一个喜欢的人。

当然，这部分都是捎带着的话题，当时还是因为他年龄增长而逐渐进入青春期，姐姐妹妹都是女孩子，家里提醒他要注意一些事情，才一并说了说的，但是安胜浩还是记下了父母确实愿意传递给他的东西。

和那个闻名遐迩的Tony An相似的，除了外表和部分气质，主要就是心思细了。当时妈妈说起这事时表情有点担忧，还过来抱了抱他，也不管他都是个十几岁的大男孩了，依旧是把他当成一弯腰就能抱起来的小宝宝来看。但妈妈也说清楚了为什么如此忧虑——她始终认为，男孩子更大大咧咧一点，活得傻一点会更快乐。女孩子们心思细腻，可她们被允许多愁善感柔弱爱哭，这是她们的权力，至于挥霍这种权力到何种程度，人和人还是不一样的。她们固然有各种各样的选择，但社会都是能够包容，她们也因此能够宣泄一些太过细腻而得到的负面情绪。

可是和家里不一样，社会对男性的容忍力时高时低，自由度也不尽如人意，太细腻的心思在这样的环境中就是双刃剑，有时候能披荆斩棘，有时候会伤及自己。作为母亲，她肯定是会担心自己的儿子看得太多记得太多，却碍于男性身份而连一点依靠都寻找不到，独自一人强撑下去，招致的结果必然是不好的。慧极必伤，情深不寿。不见得人和人之间智商差距能有多大，可情商上的东西，却是天差地别。区别让人不同，也让人承受的压力变得不同。

说白了，其实还是舍不得孩子受半点苦。遑论作为附加的，还是顶着她偶像名字的独子，就更加舍不得了。

妈妈其实道理说得明白，感情的表达却总是不那么透。可能是作为家长的距离感，也有可能是不想让安胜浩觉得她也是在透过自己孩子来看Tony An，她有些地方还是欲言又止了。对于她的潜台词，这个年纪的安胜浩还看不穿，不过他隐隐感觉到了妈妈本来的意图与不消多说的纵容，就确实地感觉到了幸福。

被宠着固然好，可历练还是得有，他不可能一辈子都在父母的呵护下活着，这次旅行就是他求了妈妈好久才同意彻底被放出家门，而不只是和在釜山时候一样，会每次都亲自开车送他到指定地点进行模仿活动。

这么想想，他和Tony An的前半段人生完全不同，但有些事情可能也是注定的，就和H.O.T.能成为那么特殊的存在是由于每一个成员都是天赐的礼物一样，拥有这个名字，就会被赋予相似的特质，如同名字的本身就带有无尽的力量，而能得到它的人都是幸运的。

而今，安胜浩遇到了另一个幸运的人。

 

【6】

两人的年龄尴尬，就都只喝了饮料，不过这并不影响他们如同旧友见面一样热络的气氛。张佑赫的嘴角都快要笑僵了，可他看着安胜浩连说带比划地跟他讲着自己一路从釜山单独旅行路上遇到的奇葩事件和奇葩的人，就忍不住一直一直笑。

不知不觉夜幕降临，两人都由于长时间不停讲话而觉得有些许缺氧，也不知这种感觉是不是和饮酒后的醺然感相近，但张佑赫觉得不赖。他微微歪头，时而抿嘴时而松唇，不变的是愉快一直停留在他身上——他短短的这十几年人生里，从没有哪天和今天一样自在快乐。从前得到的快乐不是不够，他确实由于顺风顺水而少有悲伤愤怒，从来都没什么忧虑，但和安胜浩的相遇则像是扭转他人生的重要契机，是能够让他体悟到比被首尔大学录取，人生进入一个良性的新阶段这种事情来得还要更强烈的快乐。

毕竟被首尔大学录取多少算是他和家里人都意料之中的事情，可突然遇见安胜浩则是他没有准备的——并且，更让他惊喜的，是安胜浩也会成为他的大学同学。

真的一切一切一切都和小说写得似的，太过巧合，就算这一次他们只是擦肩而过，也会因为剧中设定的安排而注定相遇。整个韩国国土面积不大，可这还不够，还要把他们都送到同一个校园里才作罢，那便真的是要他们必然相遇了。

两家的情况相像，彼此对于H.O.T.的成员熟悉的程度不比自己家人要低，哪怕两个人都找了借口，一个说自己模仿银赫，一个说自己模仿秘奇有天，可到头来，自己的名字就足够说明所有事实了。

就算在茫茫人海里，对于他们来说，对方都是那么鲜明，一眼便可得见相认，是命中注定的缘分。

不管比他们早了二十几年得到这两个名字的那二位初见时怎么想，反正他们只觉得相见恨晚。

所以那次的炸鸡晚餐后，张佑赫绕了个远，先把安胜浩送回了旅店，之后才独自回了家。他的好心情太分明，连弟弟都凑过来调侃，结果被他拍了脑门后去找母亲告状了。他想了想，又编辑了条信息，问问安胜浩愿不愿意明天到他家来玩。

其实回复的间隙也就一分多钟，张佑赫却体验了一把度日如年。而在看到安胜浩应允的时候，他恨不得以《I yah!》的嘶吼来作为今天的终结。

去和母亲打了招呼说明天会有新朋友来玩，很抱歉要麻烦她多准备一些食物，结果得到的是母亲微笑的许可以及赶他去早点洗澡睡觉的温柔话语。张佑赫突然觉得有点感动，于是过去主动拥抱了母亲一下，并轻声对她许诺：“您会喜欢我的新朋友的。”

必然会喜欢的，安胜浩那小样多招人喜欢啊。

母亲一边说着多大的孩子了还撒娇，一边拍了拍他的背，示意他松开手。母亲的身高已经不及他，看过来的时候要微微抬头，不过她看上去不显老，便是这样的角度也很少细纹，不至于令张佑赫更加心疼。

可能也有几年了，母亲不曾见如此认真的神态，于是张佑赫也微微屏息，想听她准备说什么。

她把长子的手拢在一起，拍了拍，和所有母亲喜欢做的一样。似乎也是酝酿了一下情绪，她才开口：“这些年没看过我们佑赫这么高兴了，新朋友一定很投缘，以后也这样多交些朋友吧，妈妈想看你每天都这样高兴。”

“不，他不一样的.....”

“嘘，别说，”母亲打断他的话，还抬起一根手指立在唇边，笑眯眯地继续，“既然不一样，给妈妈留点悬念如何？”

张佑赫点点头，没敢说怕您承受不住这种悬念。

母亲呀，你可知道我找到了谁啊，那是安胜浩，张佑赫找到了安胜浩。

幸运地找到了。

 

【7】

因为安胜浩是外地人，于是张佑赫早上又去了昨天就专门在手机上标注了地点的旅店，把人带到了自己家。

刚好是个休息日，父母还有弟妹都在家，不然张佑赫也不会要求得那么突然——不含私心地说是这样的。

其实一路上都有被行注目礼，他们俩也知道，都戴了帽子，不过脸没挡住。一来是夏天，再来就是他们两个又不是那二位本人，没必要那么注意。其实他们独自出现还好，毕竟真的可以说和银赫或者秘奇有天相似，只是被当做明星脸多一点，但站在一起的时候，就必然会被当成是Jang Woohyuk和Tony An了，毕竟这种绑定似乎已经是大家的共识。

在公车上时候，两人还是在聊天，可突然张佑赫听到了有快门声，循声望去，发现时一个年长一些的女子在拍照。张佑赫立马冷了一张脸，而对方却因此更加兴奋，也不顾人多，来到他们面前，一边道歉一边把照片给他们看，并表示可以删除，但真的拍得很好看，如果可以，还是十分想要留下。

对方年长，还是一名女性，张佑赫和安胜浩对视了一下，都不太想为难对方，尤其虽然行为不好，可好在悔改得快，他们又都是普通人而不是真的明星，就只是表示这样的行为不太好，没有追究太多。

不过在这场小闹剧即将结束时候，安胜浩忽然喊了一声姐姐，并且从座位上起身，在离开座位前，还不忘让站着面对他站着的张佑赫顺便在他空出的位置坐下。

那女子转过脸来，很认真地听他想要说什么，结果安胜浩跟她窃窃私语了一下，还掏了掏兜，拿了手机留下了联系的邮箱地址，完全不在乎张佑赫坐在座位上磨牙。

也是这时候张佑赫才打量起那女子来，觉得确实长得还挺好看的，很会打扮的那种，但年纪也比安胜浩大太多了吧？他会喜欢这样的？还是......他乱七八糟想了半天，眉头都快皱起来，不过也就在这会儿，安胜浩结束对话回来了，一脸笑意不说，还顺便好心地伸出手来按平他的眉心。

哪怕车里有空调，安胜浩的手指头也还是热热的，就像是一下抚在了张佑赫心头，带来了一阵暖意。

他像是被弄痒了一样抬手抓住那在眉间流连过的手指，并藉着这种接触，手指上爬，顺势将安胜浩的手腕整个握住，稍微用力就拉扯着放在了自己胸前，这样的姿势令安胜浩不得不垂头弯腰，但这样才没有任何阻挡，让张佑赫能够直视这张年轻生动的好看面孔：“你找她干什么啊？”

“只是个不常用的邮箱地址，不用担心安全问题，”安胜浩并不在意手腕上禁锢的力道，他眼睛亮亮的，看着张佑赫那紧张的表情，露出了一个小小的微笑，“就是认识一下，她的手机壳是H.O.T.的，也许，也许以后她会去学校附近看我们演出呢......”

他状似说得不经意，但实际上话里的信息量太大，导致张佑赫有点不相信，顺着他的话题继续问：“开学了以后你要和我合作是吗？”

“对啊，要不要试试真的假扮一下‘张佑赫’和‘安胜浩’啊？”他笑得贼兮兮的，还故意做了个wink，动作间颤动的眼睫撩得张佑赫又是一愣。

安胜浩原来是在考虑他们的未来啊，所以他的心情和自己没什么差距，都是移不开目光了对吗？他们就是这样的，不需要在乎认识了多久，因为他们的灵魂本来就相互契合。

“好，”张佑赫也跟着他笑，颊边都出现了几道弯弯的笑纹，“不过你要是不记得舞步的话，可别怪我了。”

“我怎么忘了这事，我收回前言收回前言哈哈哈哈哈.......”两个人也不管公车上人多少，就在尽量不打扰到别人的情况下，尽可能释放着属于他们之间那独属于少年的纯粹又理想的简单快乐。

这种快乐其实是最有感染力的，而且他们如此干净朝气，不禁令周围有些人也露出了微笑。

 

【8】

来到张佑赫家门口的时候，安胜浩突然感觉有点害怕了。在之前对于到别人家玩这点还没有什么实感，可真看到了那道门，就不禁有点想要转身就跑。

张佑赫像是看穿了他，一把搂住他的肩膀，同时露出一个特别傻气的笑：“别怕别怕，我家人都很好的。”

安胜浩抿嘴笑得勉强，但还是架不住张佑赫的蛮力以及大嗓门，毕竟他直接对着门喊了出来：“我们回来了。”

果然，门很快开了，是一位非常温柔的女性开的门，可是她在下一刻就呆愣在门口，直到有年龄相仿的男性也闻声而来，同样是愣了一下，却很快反应过来，把女性也揽在怀里，并用环抱的手轻轻蹭蹭女性的手臂外侧以示安慰。

张佑赫适时开口：“来，胜浩，这是我爸，这是我妈。爸，妈，这是胜浩，安胜浩。”

安胜浩赶紧趁这时候跟对方打招呼，生怕自己这有点跟不上节奏的礼节会留下太差的印象。

而女性因为亲近的人在身边，很快也恢复了过来，赶紧招呼他们进门，有些魂不守舍似的一边走到厨房里去准备饮料，一边嘴里不知道在念叨什么。

倒是男性替妻子先解了解围：“你们两个站在一起真的太像啊......行了，不说这个了，进来玩吧。”

“是吧，我也觉得是。”张佑赫换鞋进屋，跟着接话，还顺手捏着安胜浩的下巴左看右看，好一阵打量。

饶是好脾气碰上这样的也要爆发了，于是也顾不得这是张佑赫家，安胜浩禁不住翻了个大大的白眼给他。

“嗯，这表情就更像了，是不是啊，Tonya？”张佑赫还是不知收敛得寸进尺，撩完以后扭身就跑，几步蹿进厨房帮母亲的忙去了。

看他俩这么闹，连张爸爸也不禁笑了起来，一边掩饰似的打开报纸，一边用安胜浩听得到的声音说：“这样喊确实更像了。”

安胜浩在张家彻底孤立无援。

还是之前表现怪怪的张妈妈重新好好地招呼了他。她端来了饮料，然后也和张佑赫一样的，直接拉住安胜浩带他来到沙发边坐下。不过他才落座，张妈妈就起身，给插着兜从厨房里溜达着出来的张佑赫腾了位置，而自己坐到张爸爸身边，面对面看着他俩。

她的眼睛有些湿润，似是百感交集，但她始终没说话，只是攥紧了张爸爸的手，力道大到手指关节微微泛白。

对于这阵仗，安胜浩有些不知所措，不过张佑赫倒是无所谓，张开双手伸了个懒腰，顺势就把手越过安胜浩颈后搭在了肩头，而后凑过来，抬起另一手挡嘴，贴着安胜浩的耳朵小声说：“你知道‘tonhyuk’的存在吧？”

听他说起这个，安胜浩忽然有点害羞，耳尖自然泛了红。他点了点头，然后就听见张佑赫继续解释：“我妈妈喜欢过一阵子那个，所以你懂了吧，看到咱俩，她也算是了了个心事了。”

安胜浩懵懵懂懂地点头，然后又眨了眨眼，半偏了脸面对张佑赫，用正常音量开了口：“那.....hyukie......？”

他试探着，眼睛左右瞅瞅，而后又小声嘟囔了一句：“没记错是这么喊的吧......”

这回连张佑赫都笑倒在安胜浩身上了。他是没想到安胜浩这么好说话的，说了原因就马上配合，怎么可以犯规一样地这么乖啊？明明之前在公车上表达过成熟思考的人怎么还有这样柔软幼稚的一面，真的要命，太要命了。

“好了好了，去我房间打游戏，”张佑赫起身，拿了两罐饮料，还举了举示意一下，“谢谢妈妈。”

等他们在楼上坐定，就听见楼下开始放《幸福》了。

安胜浩还跟着笑，还笑得那么好看，怎么这么傻的......张佑赫心里想着，结果一回头看切换关卡的黑屏上，映照出的自己的面孔也是笑得超级傻。

 

【9】

等到后来回忆起第一次去张佑赫家，安胜浩都不免唏嘘。

除了自己的爸妈，张爸爸张妈妈是他最初接触的几位很动感情的白饭了。其实白饭们的愿望也都是很强烈，而且看到不断模仿而神情愈发相似的他们两人时，都会非常动容。然而张爸爸张妈妈年纪更大一些，年长者不克制的感情更容易触动震惊到年轻的他们，并且对自己所拥有的东西有了一个更深层次也更真实的体会。

张妈妈那天做了很多很多好吃的，自己也不怎么动筷子，就看着他们两个吃饭的同时偷偷抹眼泪，但表情其实是笑的。她不是伤心，她只是感动，是觉得这种场景真的太久太久没见过了了，而她又是那么幸运的一个白饭，她能见到两个和曾经的偶像相似的孩子坐在自己家里，在自己面前吃自己做的东西，那种感觉足以使她茶饭不思却精神癫狂。

她当初也没有说这些，还是后来，当安胜浩的短头发长到了能留出了Tony An四辑的小须须的时候，才终于能平心静气一些地对着他们这些小辈坦白。可能也是安胜浩跟着张佑赫来得多了，她不再会流泪，甚至还能开起玩笑，讲起一些作为粉丝的和H.O.T.有关的过去趣事，比如差点让张佑赫的弟弟叫“张在元”，不过她不姓李，叫“张在元”又怪怪的，最终只有张佑赫成为了“张佑赫”，而其他孩子没有再取类似的名字，结果还引得张佑赫的弟弟好一阵不高兴。

所以当张佑赫和安胜浩确实碰到了和他们经历类似的李在元时，他们立即分享了这个笑话，并且和也是最近才加入的文熙俊还有安七炫笑成一团。

在只有自己时候，以为没人和自己一样，会顶着父母偶像的名字生活，并且还恰巧长得很像。但就是这么巧，在韩国，他们找齐了年轻版的五个成员，虽然大家都其实和H.O.T.成员们有一些差别，毕竟他们的个人经历以及成长环境都不一样，没法完全复制那五人，可也并不需要那么像。人们就是拿看他们的表演当做一种纪念的形式，并不管何时，都依旧为和H.O.T.相关的人和事而感动着。

他们后来稍微都有了些名气，还有人干脆给他们打上小H.O.T.的tag，他们表达喜欢的同时也会明确地说自己比不上。他们不为出名，于是也不经常表演自己的作曲，大多数时候演出的内容就是H.O.T.或者成员各自solo的歌曲互唱，主要是弥补一下粉丝的遗憾，因为他们也是由于喜欢而走到一起，能作为众多模仿者里被大多数人认可的团体，他们已经很满足了。这是他们爱好的一部分，花时间花钱也在所不惜，并且没有打算以此为契机出名或出道，粉丝组织始终是粉丝组织，有些界线他们不准备越过。

所以整个大学时期的张佑赫和安胜浩都过得愉快肆意。不作为名人的感觉并不差，没有那么多媒体关注，也没有那么多舆论压力，在表演之余，他们就安心做自己，不拘束于名字所予以的特殊身份。他们都明白，如果H.O.T.没有成名，这种状态他们是不会喜欢的，因为他们的梦想不会止步于这种阶段。可H.O.T.如今有如此成就名气，那他们这个自由的小团体反而应该是该被羡慕的，他们可以蹭着天团的名气，可以偷懒只表演现成的大家都喜欢的歌曲，可以不用一天到晚被通告支配，甚至他们可以毫不顾忌地公开自己的伴侣——Tonhyuk is real，这句话从某种意义上来说，是终于被实现了。

是的，虽然戒指不一样，但同样在一个6月13日，被戴好在张佑赫和安胜浩的无名指上。

他们决定在一起了，是要结婚的那种，而不是要把H.O.T.所有梗都玩一遍的那种。

 

【10】

其实在进入大学伊始，张佑赫和安胜浩就决定租房子一起住了。当时他们还没想太多，只是觉得方便联络以及练习歌曲，不管最终能不能凑够H.O.T.全部的模仿者，至少先从两人的团体开始做起。

这可是比JTL还少一个人，其实有点难的，但胜在Jang Woohyuk和Tony An的solo曲也不少，两人一起合作表演也是风生水起，还多了不少女粉丝。

大家都喜欢在这种搭配嘛，张佑赫和安胜浩都心知肚明，不过他们也没有很刻意。他们暂时觉得没必要让大家都知道他们是一对黏黏糊糊的同性恋人，毕竟模仿的对象至今未婚还有各种奇怪的传言，这个热度还是不要蹭了。而且如今好事者那么多，他们太公开的话，怕有人误传，回来再传到了那二位的社交网络里，好事也变成坏事。

但是在自己的合租屋里就没关系了。

是张佑赫先表白的，不过在他表白前，一切就都很明了了。

他们从初见就对了彼此的眼缘，可即便年纪小，也懂得不能操之过急的道理。两人搭伙生活了一年，这样的合居生活可以暴露一个人所有的缺点，不过他们过得竟然还算不错。张佑赫没有Jang Woohyuk那么注重细节，他有时候也会大大咧咧地犯个懒，不过被安胜浩哄两句就又有劲去干活了；而安胜浩没有Tony An那么不懂得自己照顾自己，他是被宠大的，但妈妈教了很多实用的生活技巧，就让他还能没事跟张佑赫炫耀一把，哪怕是刚刚用短信从妈妈那里问来的。

不够极端但是依然能够匹配的性格让他们生活得很快乐，磕磕绊绊肯定也有，尤其是安胜浩学着Tony An翻白眼的次数越来越多了。而且随着他头发越留越长，人也逐渐嚣张起来，不过他最多就是做一下表情找找感觉，下一刻还是会笑开然后倚在张佑赫身上，不见丝毫愠意。

张佑赫也隐隐表达过，他不介意安胜浩更无情无义无理取闹一点，反正他宠的，怎么作妖都没事，可既然他的安胜浩舍不得真的生他的气，他更高兴还来不及，又怎么会有任何意见。

既然如此合拍，在第二次和房东签完合同的晚上，张佑赫便直率地对安胜浩说出了那句爱语：“我爱你，胜浩。”

安胜浩听罢，眼框瞬间红了，他笑着扑到张佑赫身上，在他抬手托住自己身体的时候胳膊和腿都缠住他，然后用拳头轻轻敲着他的后背：“啊，我竟然忘记了你还没说呢。”

话音才落，被托着的安胜浩垂头，长长了一些的头发扫在张佑赫脸上，痒痒的，但更快就有更柔软的触感落在了他的颊边。环在背后的那双手也不再轻轻敲他，而是抓紧了他的衣服，头发柔软的脑袋也埋在了他的肩窝里，能听到安胜浩也轻着声音回应：“我也爱你，佑赫，比对那个张佑赫还爱！”

“等一下，你从来没跟我说过你喜欢他......”张佑赫突然警觉，心想Tony An就算了，怎么安胜浩也要被那个人抢走啊？正眯起眼准备仔细逼问，就看见安胜浩蜷在他怀里笑到发抖，连眼睛上的蓝色彩片都差点因为笑容而被挤出来。

“你就仗着我宠你，没事逗我玩，嗯？”张佑赫抬起一手，不轻不重地打在安胜浩的屁股上，果然看见他嗷嗷直叫着装疼。就算对他这点小伎俩都心知肚明，可张佑赫自己又舍不得，就赶紧摊开手掌揉了揉之前打的地方，动作温柔。

结果这一揉，可是把怀里这个彻底揉红了脸。虽然有爱发隐藏车的技能，可实际上安胜浩的面皮子是薄得很，这一折腾就快要不行了，想从张佑赫身上跳下来逃跑，结果在半道就被搂腰抱住，然后顺势按在了地板上一顿乱亲。

“啊啊啊啊，佑赫你不是有洁癖吗，能不能不在地上？”安胜浩一边躲着笑着，一边讨价还价。

“没事，我趴地上一点一点擦的，干净得很。”张佑赫笑得露出了牙龈，显得愈发得意洋洋。

“那......”安胜浩转了转眼睛，似乎准备挣扎一下，而张佑赫就居高临下着顶着他，看他准备怎样做，还点点头鼓励他继续往下说，不过怎么看都不怀好意。

安胜浩深深呼吸了一下，然后突然立起上身，双手也抬起，顺势重新环在了张佑赫脖子上，身体也自己撞到了爱人的怀抱里：“那来吧，你轻点哦，后天还有表演。”

张佑赫心里喜欢死了安胜浩这副投怀送抱的样子，一用劲，就把人整个横抱了起来，把安胜浩吓得够呛，死死地扒着他，但脸上还是带笑的：“你敢把我摔下来我们就马上分手。”

“那我也有一万种方式把你马上追回来，”张佑赫颠了颠怀里的人，然后一路小跑着进了卧室，“我们也结婚啦！”

 

【11】

关系确定以后的两个人过得很黏糊。

Jang Woohyuk对待恋人是个什么样子安胜浩不知道，但张佑赫是个十足的粘人精，不管什么天气什么状态，只要看见他坐在旁边，就会伸手把他拽过来，放在自己腿上，会一边抱紧一边亲吻他裸露在外的皮肤。有时光亲还不够，环在腰间的手也不老实，不一会儿就钻进了裤子里，抚摸起那最是经不住挑逗的一处。

通常这时候，安胜浩就会为了保护手上的东西，而将它赶紧在身边安全的地方放好，之后再肆无忌惮地软了身子，任由张佑赫为所欲为。都是年轻人，还是在自己家，何况年代也是十分开放了，享受欲望没有什么可太羞耻的——即便有时候很讨厌的就是屋里会放着歌，而讨厌的根源张佑赫会跟着节奏乱捣，弄得安胜浩无数次地在想要是张佑赫和自己都不懂音乐就好了，也不会.....节奏越快越兴奋......

他也是叫这个人弄得没羞没臊了起来，光裸着下身的时候主动分开腿不会觉得羞赧，塌下腰用手微微扒开臀瓣的时候也不会感到难堪，就只是希望自己有时散发出的性感能确实吸引到张佑赫，让他食髓知味，不可自拔。

真要说起来，安胜浩觉得自己也挺没出息的。

他也和那些总是嚷嚷着情情爱爱的小女生似的，想一直一直被张佑赫爱着，想一直一直拴住这个人，让他不论如何都为自己所倾倒，对于其他再漂亮或者可爱的人都无动于衷。

比起事业，他终究是觉得爱情更重要。不是说他会牺牲事业，而是他更专注于经营他的爱情，让它总是维持着稳定，或者说句很中二的话，就是让它不朽。

他是真的很喜欢张佑赫，喜欢得好像经历过撕心裂肺的分离一样，会小心翼翼地对待——这种小心翼翼不是来自杯弓蛇影的臆想，而是尽可能让一切都尽可能做到完美，不让这段感情有任何细小的创口，因为那可能成为以后一切泡影的导火索。

这世上无完事，可他要竭尽所能，若仍有不当之处，那也会努力再争取。

他不想因为任何原因放弃张佑赫。

已经有一个被他放过的“张佑赫”了，但那位确实不论如何都不会属于他分毫。可现在不同，他找到了他的张佑赫了，他自然不想以任何理由放手。

他确实喜欢过一阵子Jang Woohyuk，甚至还有机会远远看过真人，可不管他和Tony An有多像，自己的身份终归是粉丝而不是队友。

所以那种感觉，大概和性向比较普遍的男生们口中对女神的“爱”一样吧。不过很可惜的是，他连性幻想对象都算不上。当年的安胜浩比较乖，某些需要都是战战兢兢着忍过去，少有自渎的行为，倒是便宜了自己家的张佑赫，连敏感处都是他亲手开发出来，哪怕由于纵欲，他坦言摸上自己的身体几乎和他左手摸右手一样熟悉了，可成就感还是有的。

张佑赫不要脸地承认过。

那时候是张佑赫才将扩张工作完成，眼神凶恶着喘着粗气挺身，可该死的还是真的很性感。他那时候也是才复制了当年H.O.T.四辑时候Jang Woohyuk的金发，加上两个人在床笫间好一阵缠绵，略显凌乱的头发遮了他大半张脸，就露出了一只单眼。明明是个单眼皮，可就一个抬眼的动作就忽然透出了一种难以言明的冷艳，一下揪住了安胜浩的心，让他被这无形的压力死死按在床上动弹不得，只能听见被进入时候湿粘的水声，是自己忍不住抽动的肠道嘬吮着张佑赫的那根硬物，恨不得将它一次性全数吞下。

那是安胜浩的所有反应里最被张佑赫钟爱的，于是他趁着兴头还讲起了自己征服身下当事人的整个过程，羞得安胜浩不小心收得太紧差点把体内的那“枪”给缴了。

既然说起如此话题，那么安胜浩也有自己的偏爱，他也喜欢张佑赫为自己陶醉的模样。

在舒服的时候，张佑赫会仰头，露出好看的喉结来。他倒真的是个奇怪的人，和他效仿的本尊一样，明明清秀，却男人味十足，倒是和一般的gay不是很一样，看上去很直男，但对同性来说，性张力也是很强的。

安胜浩驾驭不住这种，却也从来没说出口。总觉得他平时没少夸这人，若真是把心里话全掏出来说了，张佑赫的尾巴大概要翘到天上去了。

但张佑赫从来不会吝啬夸奖他，哪怕比起口头上的一些喜欢，这个人还是行动证明更多。

他喜欢亲吻安胜浩的颈侧和胸口，碍于有时候要表演，颈侧能够幸免于难，但胸口就会被舔湿一片，两片薄薄的胸肉被来回揉捏，乳尖更是被不断噬咬而肿胀着，让安胜浩第二天不得不在衣服里套一件内搭，不然说不出的酸麻会在最普通不过的一些动作的间隙传来，真的是又尴尬又不舒服。

除了这两处相对比较敏感的部分，张佑赫的喜好也是显而易见，头发、眼皮、耳尖、肩头等等等等，让安胜浩有时候觉得自己就是一个拆了塑料皮的火腿肠，闻着就香，恨不得两三口就给吃掉了。

不过他也来不及多想更多煞风景的东西，毕竟张佑赫是个跳舞的，顶胯可是花样繁多，还仗着老二尺寸足够，经常用怪异的姿势也能一次次碾过他体内的敏感处，很快就让他脑子空空的，就觉酥麻感满溢，眼前只剩下耸动着身体的张佑赫好看的脸。

这也就足够了。

和张佑赫在一起，就足够了。

为了纪念，安胜浩筹备已久的一样礼物终于做好了。当他拿出来给张佑赫看的时候，这人在感动之余竟然发表了十分讨打的言论，就是关于他们的第一张合照——来自那个偷拍他们的姐姐。

那天安胜浩喊住她，给了她邮箱是想将图片要过来，等收到后就一直存在了硬盘里，等着凑齐了他们从相处到相爱再到结婚的全部有纪念价值的合照后做了一本相册。张佑赫的好记性倒是有用，记得这茬事，可他竟然还在吃那个姐姐的醋，那不是明摆着不可能的事吗。

对于此，张佑赫仍不知悔改地反问：“你知道我当时有多在意吗？”

安胜浩都被气笑了，看他突然这么幼稚，也不禁将血淋淋的真相告诉他：“我知道啊，所以我才问你要不要组合岔开这个话题啊。”

“你那是岔开话题不是真心的吗？”

“好呀你竟然怀疑我不是真心，今晚你睡沙发吧。”

“别别别，Tonya，没你我睡不着。”

“好吧，我也是。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 根据SNL【121117】片段改编，au世界
> 
> 微博现在风声紧吧，于是存档到这边
> 
> 虽然我知道确实写得水了点，OOC也很严重了，不过怎么说呢，到底是1w以上的产出（还有一点点车的轮廓），不管被认为好与坏，还是给tag下多增加一点内容吧算是。
> 
> 这次去掉了我那个很尴尬的番外以及很尴尬的自说自话，就只放了全文。其实有心再写（多尝试一下下估计OOC状况会减轻一些也说不定，但我自己也有点觉得够呛）可终究还是事情多了点，就只好把这种成品（伪）拿出来充个数。


End file.
